Learning to Fly
by Hearts Unfold
Summary: Usagi has faced many hardships in her life. She's loved and lost, lived and died. She's the strongest of them all with the gentlest heart. If only the others realized how their princess had grown.


**So I wrote this a while ago, and I'm not sure if I want to turn into a full fledged fic, or just leave it as is. I mean, I have a plot and it intrigues my brain. Plus I really need to start writing again, and this one kind of calls to me. So just tell me what you think, and I'll base it off of that. Thanks:) If I do make it longer, this will be the prologue.**

* * *

Usagi Tsukino stood on the white stone bridge that overlooked the man made river. A gentle breeze played with her golden hair, blowing it back softly over her shoulders. She stared into the water without really seeing anything, including the sadness that was apparent in her face and reflected in the water. She stood there entranced, immersed in thought. Not about worldly things or wonders of the universe, merely memories. She thought of the past three years and all that happened. It was quite overwhelming when one thought about it. Finding out you were supposed to protect the world from evil while also being a princess and then realizing that the man you had considered your nemesis was really the man you loved. But that was just the first year. After that had been battles, broken hearts, love, annoying pink haired children, the prospect of death and then, actual death. Usagi had somehow managed to remain unchanged throughout everything, being the same happy go lucky klutz she was born as. No one ever took her seriously and they still didn't. With a deep sigh, the blonde turned her back to the river, throwing her head back and staring at the sky. Last year had been different though. Last year had changed everything. Last year Mamo-chan had left her for America, meeting his death. Last year Seiya had appeared, going after her already spoken for heart, making things even more complicated. Last year, Galaxia, on the orders of Chaos, had murdered the people who meant most to her. All of her friends had died in front of her, Rei in her arms. One can't witness such things and stay the same. No, Usagi Tsukino had lost a lot of her innocence in that battle. She had become more of the Queen she was to be and less of the Princess she once was. She was still treated the same however. It frustrated her that after everything they had been through, the girls still blew her off as dumb. So she wasn't academically smart, but she had matured beyond the other girls. They had always been warriors, Usagi being the reluctant one. But she finally understood her role in the group because honestly, she was the only one who would ever be able to defeat ultimate evil. The scouts could fight, but they would never win. Usagi just wanted credit for her work and perhaps even a little respect. At 17 years of age, even Mamoru still treated her like she was a little kid. Granted, compared to his age of 21 she was a kid, but he hadn't treated her any different throughout the years. She was practically a woman now. A woman who, for the first time in her perfect life, truly found herself unhappy. What irritated her more was that one person did treat her like an adult, did respect her, and did realize how she had changed and who she had become. That person was Seiya. It bothered her even more when she found herself wondering if Seiya loved her more than Mamoru did. But of course he couldn't! No one could love her like Mamo-chan. And she sure as hell would never love anyone the way she loved Mamoru.

"What are you doing out here all alone Dumpling Head?" Seiya's voice cut through her thoughts and sent a chill down her spine. It's like he could read her mind but chose to toy with her anyway.

"Pondering my life," she replied, not looking at him.

"What about it?"

"Whether it's worth living or not," she answered again, still refusing to look at the brunette. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction. Of what, she wasn't sure, she just knew she didn't want him to have it.

"Dumpling Head, are you all right?" was the next question. Usagi sighed and gave in. She had to admit he was handsome, with long raven hair pulled back into a ponytail. His eyes were always bright and filled with laughter, much like hers used to be and so unlike Mamoru's, who's eyes always showed understanding and intelligence. Both, Usagi found, showed a great amount of love that she was positive only she could see.

"I don't feel like confiding in the one man who probably knows everything about me anyway," she said coldly, willing him to go away.

"Ouch," Seiya said softly. "I was just worried about you is all. You just haven't been the same since…" He left it there, knowing she understood what he meant. She didn't respond. It pained him to see the sadness that had found its way into her normally laughing blue orbs. Her warm aura had become cold and he hadn't seen her smile in ages. Usagi tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and turned to leave.

"Usagi," Seiya called out. She stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Thank you," she said softly. Seiya was taken aback.

"For what?" he questioned. She turned her head slightly so that he could see the tears forming in her ocean blue eyes.

"For being the only one who understands," she replied, running off as the wind picked up speed.

That night, Rei's fire danced as it felt a lost soul calling for help.


End file.
